A dream
by yay4me
Summary: Basically, Xena starts getting strange dreams, and she starts feeling strange about someone.


Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and all other characters in this story are not mine, they are entirely property of ... well, someone who is not me. So there. 

Rating: about pg13, I'm not too sure. this is my first, bear with me. 

Overview: Xena/Ares fic. Set sometime after Gabby tosses her pole into the river in India. They've got back to Greece and are headed to Amphipolis when Xena starts getting strange dreams. 

Note: [ and ] indicates thoughts of the character. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Xena stood in a dark room, alone. She felt... different. She was wearing a long, white dress and had a wreath of flowers in her hair. There was a knock on the door, and a familiar voice called to her. 

'Xena, come out! You can't stay in there forever!' 

It was Gabrielle, she had a pleading tone in her voice. Xena looked at the door, sadly. 

'I know, but why? Why here, why now? Things were finally starting to be good around here...' Xena couldn't finish talking, she was overcome by tears. 

'Xena, you have to believe me. He did all he could, but the message arrived too late and then...' 

Xena punched the wall. 'I don't care about what happened next! He promised! He promised!' 

A clicking sound came from the other side of the door, and Gabrielle had picked the lock. She came in and hugged Xena.   
'He had no opportunity to keep that promise. You know that, don't you Xena? And don't forget his parents were there too. He has just as much to cry about as you.' 

Xena looked up, eyes blazing. 'All of them were killed?' 

'Yes. All.' 

Xena stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, furious. 'Then, they will have to pay. All of them. First, we'll get an army then we will attack, and...' 

Someone entered the room, and put a hand on Xena's shoulder. 'As much as I love to hear you talk about war, Xena. We do have a ceremony to be getting on with. We're already two hours late.' 

Xena turned around and saw Ares, smiling down at her. 'Yes, let's go. The sooner it's over, the sooner we can do something else.' 

Ares raised an eyebrow. 'Well, let's go.' 

He took her arm and walked with her into a new, white building. They smiled at all the guests, and made their way up the middle of the church to the altar.   
The priest began the rites. 

'Do you, Ares...' 

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

Xena woke with a start, shocked by her dream. No, not by the dream. Shocked by the ideas that dream gave her. It was still night, and Gabrielle was sleeping in her blankets on the other edge of the clearing.   
Xena shook her fist at the sky. 

'Ares, if you ever try to come near me again I'll rip your throat out! D'ya hear me?' 

This settled, she settled back down and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Gabrielle woke up to see Xena was still snoozing. Strange, Xena was usually up first. No matter, Gabrielle sat down and picked up a scroll. Xena probably had had nightmares or went to bash up a thief. 

She wasn't too worried, and wrote about the siege of Amphipolis while Xena slept.   
The time passed by quickly, and Gabrielle had finished her scroll. Xena still slept.   
Gabrielle was a little worried now, Xena always woke up in time for lunch, at least. something was wrong. 

She ran over to Xena, and shook her awake. 

'Gabrielle? What...' Xena rubbed her eyes. Gabby stared at her. 

'Xena, you've slept in. Half the day.' 

Xena sat upright, wide awake now that she had heard the news. 'What?!? Ohhh. My head. Ow.' 

Xena held her sore head in her hands and closed her eyes. There was a wave of nausea, but she didn't know why.  
Oh, yes. That dream. She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled the dream, not what she had said or seen, but what she had felt. What she had thought of while she was there. 

'Xena? Are you ill?' 

Gabrielle hastily backed away from Xena, worried about getting puked on. 

'No, just had a bad dream. A really bad dream. 

+#+

Traveling again, riding Argo made all thoughts of the dream go away. Gabrielle walked beside her, and they would be at Amphipolis before nightfall. Life was good.

'Xena?' 

'Yes.' 

'It's about Ares. I mean, do you think he'll try anything soon?' 

Xena's eyes widened and she tried not to think about it. 

'Last time, there was that siege and...' 

'I know what happened! I was there OK? Now stop talking about it!!!' 

Gabrielle stepped back and raised her hands.   
'Alright! I'll change the subject. What do you think is for dinner?' 

Xena recovered herself, and decided to forget for now about the dream, and Ares. 'Hmm. Maybe stew. Mum could always make good stew.' 

Gabrielle nodded. They had had some the last time they visited. Had it really been that long ago?   
Before they could talk about much else, they had arrived at the entrance to Amphipolis. They remained silent as they moved through the streets, heading to Cyrene's house. 

On the way, they passed Ares' temple. Gabrielle noticed that Xena stiffened as they came nearer. She noted this, and then forgot it as they got to their destination and Cyrene came out to welcome them. 

'Oh, Xena! Gabrielle! What a nice surprise! Come in, I've just served dinner. I hope you don't mind stew.'   
Xena and Gabrielle smiled. They followed Cyrene into the house. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

This time, Xena sat by the lake, with a spear in her hands. She was fishing, but lay down her gear and drew her sword as she heard a movement in the forest behind her. 

Silently, Xena moved towards the noise, and found a little rabbit, disappearing into a burrow. 

[ calm down, Xena. don't be so jumpy. There's no way anything can happen here. ] 

Xena didn't sheath her sword, though. She didn't try to fish again, she just sat near her gear, holding her sword. 

Not a noise was to be heard, except for the distant sounds of a city. Xena looked into the forest, and studied it closer. As she looked straight at a shadow. The shadow drew in its breath and shuffled a bit. 

'I can see you, Ares. Come out.' 

Ares stepped out of the forest and walked over to her, a little smile on his face. 

'Now that we've finished playing hide and seek, let's try another game.' 

He grinned at her, and stepped closer, so that they were almost touching.   
Xena felt this strange longing, pulling her towards him. She looked into his eyes, and saw love.   
Ares put his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as he could, then kissed her. 

Xena felt a something stir within her, and before she knew it she was kissing Ares back with passion, needing him. Loving him. 

*********************************************************************** 

Xena woke with a start. It was pitch dark, and night. Another dream, another horror.   
Still, Xena could feel this faint emotion in her heart, and hated herself for it. 

This was not love, if she just ignored it, it would go away.   
She decided not to risk having another dream, so she sat in her bed, looking out the window at the stars. 

The next morning, Gabrielle looked at her strangely. 

'Are you sure you're okay, Xena?' 

Xena shook her head. She took Gabrielle's hand and led her to an empty room. 'I don't want to tell you, but it just keeps getting worse. I don't want my mother to know, though. Is she awake?' 

'Uh, yes. But she went to buy some fruit. And clothes.' 

Xena smiled.   
'She won't be back soon, then. Alright, here goes nothing.' Xena took a deep breath and began to tell Gabby what was wrong. 

'I've had these dreams, about... someone. We knew each other long ago. In my dreams, we're in love. But I hated that person. Now, I'm just confused. But I'm afraid. I'm scared that I may love him.' 

Gabrielle smiled. Finally, Xena had fallen in love. She hoped. 'Xena, we have to do something.' 

Xena groaned. 'I know. But who can help me with this? Who can tell me what these dreams are?' 

They both answered her question together.   
'Aphrodite.' 

+#+

'Dite smiled. 

'So, what you're trying to tell me Xena, is that in your dreams you love this person, but in life you hate him?' 

Xena fidgeted. She had never been so nervous in her life. 'Uh, yeah?' 

'Dite grinned.   
'Listen, Gabby? Can you leave us for a sec, I need to have a private word with Warrior Queenie here.' 

Gabrielle left the room, and ran headlong into Joxer. He fell backwards, and she fell on top of him.   
They both felt awkward, but for different reasons. 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

'So. Now that the bard's gone, I have a serious question to ask.' 

Xena nodded, looking grave as she expected the worst. 

'Is he cute? Who is he?' 

'Well, he is cute, but I don't think he's really your type. And I'm not telling you who he is.' 

Aphrodite scowled. 'Damn! I almost had it!' 

Xena frowned. 'Had what?' 

'Oh, just a little bit of information to tell to my poor, war-god brother.' 

Xena blinked, startled and tensed up. Then tried to look unconcerned. Too late, Aphrodite had that smile of hers back. 

'You're joking! Oh, I don't believe this. How funny! Xena, I have only one question. How.' 

'How?' 

'How did you fall for him? Come on, I wanna know every single juicy detail.' 

Xena shrugged. 'Like I said, it was the dreams. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about him. At first, I could ignore it, but it's getting so strong.' 

Aphrodite was no longer smiling, her mind working hard. 'So, when can we announce the good news?' 

Now was Xena's turn to scowl.   
'Never. I hope. I feel like this incredible love is calling to me, from him, and I need it. But there's this voice that says "no" and so I don't. It's that simple.' 

Xena stood up and walked towards the door. 'Thanks for the talk, Aphrodite, but I really should be getting back to my mother. She'll be wondering where I am.' 

'Fine! Don't listen to me! But you could be ruining a great thing, Xena!' Xena walked out, leaving Aphrodite behind, annoyed. 

'Seesh! I've been working on this case as a little hobby, but it's really getting on my nerves. The dreams were a good sign, though. Something's getting through to her...  
That's it! Getting through to her. 'Dite, you're a genius!' 

'Dite disappeared in pink light, and left the room empty. 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Xena came out and fell over Gabby and Joxer, who had been trying to listen in. 

'And what do you two think you're doing?' Xena asked, smiling at them. Joxer and gabby stared at her. 

'Uh, Xena? Do you normally smile this much? It's just a lot of times in one day for you.' 

Xena frowned, pulled them up and they walked off. 'Okay, so how much did you hear?' 

'You don't want it said in public.' Gabby answered. 

'That much?' 

'Yep.' Gabrielle took Xena's arm and sometimes glanced shyly at Joxer as they walked back.  
Joxer noticed, tried to look mighty and instead fell into a pig trough. 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Gabrielle and Xena sat down together on her bed. 

'Xena, are you feeling alright? I mean, what we heard back there was pretty strange coming from you.' 

Xena shook her head, and twiddled with her fingers for a bit before actually speaking her answer. 'I'm fine. That's the problem. I shouldn't be enjoying this feeling. I hate him! What has he done to me?!' 

'Why don't you just go over to his temple and ask him? It's not that far.' Gabrielle turned to look at Xena, and saw she was actually worried, really worried about this. It was no joke. 

'You know how he is, he'll just make another offer. Another deal to get me to do what he wants.' She hung her head, shamed by her thoughts. 'And I'm not afraid of talking to him, I'm scared that I may just give in to him, just to be near him.' 

Gabrielle stood up, and left Xena alone with her thoughts. 'Goodnight, Xena.' 

'Goodnight, Gabrielle.' 

*********************************************************************** 

Xena woke up, in a big bed with white sheets. Next to her was a child, a little girl, still asleep.  
Xena was still a bit sleepy, but was forced awake when two excited boys came running into the room and jumped on the bed. 

'Mum! Mum! Guess what!?!' One asked her, jumping up and down in front of her. 

Xena sat up. 'Mmm? What sweetie?' 

The two boys grinned, and showed their missing teeth.   
'Dad's home!' They cried out together, then jumped off the bed and picked up two sticks on the floor, for an imaginary sword-fight. 

Xena got out of bed, and walked to the front door of their house.   
Riding towards her was Ares. He rode right up to her, and helped her onto the horse. 

'Welcome home, Ares.' She greeted him, holding him close. 

'I missed you, love.' He replied, and they were almost kissing, when the kids came running out. They were each holding a stick, the boys against the girl. The girl was winning. Ares smiled. 'Looks like little Gabby takes after her mum.' 

Xena was happy. She had her family around her. She was loved. 

******************************************************************************************************************************* 

Xena woke up. She was grumpy. Why couldn't she shake these dreams?   
It was something she'd heard sometime in china. "A dream is simply your mind trying to resolve the conflicts in your mind. Sometimes they are strange and warped, but most are helpful to you in some way."

Something like that. Xena got up and went outside to look at the sunrise. She touched her stomach and wondered, what would that dream be like? To live it. She knew the answer. It would be great. But could she get the courage to make it happen? 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Ares sat, bored, on a chair in one of his temples. He didn't care which. It didn't matter anymore. Xena hated him.  
Hell, he'd live in a pink house made by his sister, if Xena would be with him. 

[ But she isn't, is she? She hates you, because you made her. because of what you did to her. ]   
Ares thought.   
[ It's no good trying anymore. She'll never like you. never. ] 

Angry, Ares picked up a sword and threw it at the furthest wall, just above the door. As someone entered, it hit the wood above them. 

Aphrodite shuddered. 'Any lower and you'd be in trouble, bro. This 'do took me ages to do.' she said, patting her hair, which was piled on top of her head. 

Ares threw another sword, smaller this time, to make a point. He'd figure out what point it was later. Not that it mattered. 

'Now, I have some information for you, as a matter of fact. Do you want to hear it?' 

Ares sulked. 

'It's about your girlfriend.' she teased, and started to walk away. 

'Xena?! What about Xena. Tell me!' Ares appeared at 'Dite's side and he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Tell me.' 

'Dite smiled, she had this one in the bag for sure. 'Well, I know that she's back in Greece, and feeling a little different about you. Guilt or something, I dunno. Anyway, she may not be so indifferent to your approach anymore. try it.'   
She laughed, and left in a flash of pink light. 

Ares looked at the empty room around him, and the thought of what may be there if he actually succeeded to get Xena this time. 'Amphipolis should be a good place to go. She'll probably be there.' 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Xena made up her mind, and walked firmly over to Ares' temple. She was going to sort this out, now or never.  
Part of her wanted it to be never. 

As she got there, Ares popped out of nowhere. 'Ares.' 

'Xena. How nice of you to drop by.' Ares said, sarcastically. 

Xena kept one hand near her knife, wary. She may feel things for him, but that didn't change who he was. 'I'm just here to clear up a few problems with you. shall we talk?' 

Ares pretended to think. Xena, coming deliberatly to Ares' place to talk to him. 'Oh, so hard to decide. Yes. Please, have a seat.' 

Xena frowned. He was being nice, courteous. Something was up. 'Ares, I want you to tell me, truly, how you feel about me.' 

Ares raised his eyebrows. Then, he smiled. 'Just come closer, Xena. I'll show you.' 

Xena knew what he was doing, and felt a little part of her inside resist, but most of her heart was right beside Ares already. Without knowing what she was doing, Xena walked over to him and stood close.   
'Well, show me.' She said, and he moved even closer. 

Ares looked down at Xena. She was different somehow, she was acting strange. Suddenly, she reached up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him into a kiss, he realised that whatever it was, it could just wait a while. 

Xena held Ares tight, savouring them moment. Then, something clicked.   
What was she doing? All Ares had ever wanted was to use her! Now was no different. He didn't love her, he just wanted Xena to be in his control. 

'NO!' she cried, and pushed him away. 'I-I can't do this. I'm sorry, Ares.' Xena turned and ran from the room, leaving Ares behind. 

Aphrodite came to the temple, and saw Ares, alone.   
'Damn! What happened?' She asked, as she walked over to him. 

Ares gazed out the door. 'I don't know. She changed, she wanted me. The all of a sudden, she didn't. I must've done something wrong.' 

'Dite thought for a while, when asked him a question. 'Ares, did you actually tell her you love her or did you just skip that part?' 

'Skipped it.' he mumbled. 

Aphrodite smiled. 'Right. I know what to do. Bye, bro!' 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Aphrodite almost had it set up. Any minute now, Xena would come by. She'd show Xena something she'd really like. 

'Aphrodite, I need your help.' 

Right on time.   
'Babe, no sweat. I already know what you need. Just come over here.' 

Aphrodite indicated a bench that was next to her.   
'Now, I have something that will let you know exactly what Ares wants. It's right here, in this bottle.' 

she waved a pink bottle in the air. 

'Drink this, then go to sleep. I slipped one into his drink earlier. You'll be able to enter his dreams, and ask him what he thinks of you without him remembering. How's that?' 

Xena looked confused. 'Say what?' 

'Great.' Aphrodite pushed Xena, dazed, onto the bench and gave her the bottle. 

'You sure this will work?' Xena asked, sniffing the liquid. 

'Sure. Done it heaps. Works like a charm. Tastes good, too. Drink up!.' 

Xena drank the potion and fell asleep. Aphrodite then held onto the bench, and dissappeared along with Xena.   
All the gods knew that the potion didn't work, but it did put you to sleep. Whe Xena woke up, she'd be with Ares. They'd talk, and then they'd sleep, and then they'd wake up and think it was all a dream. Then they'd get together. 

Phew! 'Dite's head was spinning with all the work she'd done. Oh, well. It was her job. She pointed her finger, and added one more surprise for them.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Ares rolled over in his sleep, and into someone. He opened his eyes. It was Xena, lying next to him. 'This has to be a dream.'

Xena woke up at the sound of his voice, and saw Ares. So, the potion had worked. She sat up, then lay down again. She had no clothes on. Looking over at Ares, he didn't either. She hid her body beneath the covers. Even if it was a dream, she didn't want to let him see her naked, for some reason.

Ares looked at Xena, his heart beating fast as he got up the courage to ask her the question. She wouldn't remember it when she woke up, but he was still nervous. 

'Xena, I have a question for you.' he told her, moving slighlty away so he wouldn't have other things than his question on his mind. 

'Yes?' Xena asked, releived that she could wait for a while before asking him her question. 

'Well, when we had made that deal and I asked you if you felt anything, did you really mean nothing?' 

Xena looked back into those eyes of his, and she had to tell him the truth. 'Yes. At that moment, I meant it. I hated how you just wanted to use me, to have your child. But...' 

Ares had been feeling really upset until he heard the but at the end 

(No pun intended) 

'But what?' Ares reached out to touch Xena's arm, hoping with all his heart that she would say what he needed to hear. 

'But, earlier on, when we were alone together, I felt something. It was like a magnet, pulling me to you. I wanted you.   
But only for that second, before I remembered about Eve and Gabrielle and everyone else.' 

Ares smiled, and pulled Xena close to him.   
'Do you want me now?' he asked. 

Xena didn't speak, but the answer was in her eyes. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Xena woke up, on her bed at Cyrene's house. Had it all been a dream? There was only one way to find out. 

She left the house before anyone was awake, but she knocked a bucket over as she was leaving the yard. A sleepy Gabrielle poked her head out of the window.   
'Xena? Where are you going?' She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

'Somewhere I should have gone ages ago. Get back to sleep, Gabrielle.' 

Gabrielle sighed. She was too tired to ask questions, so she just went back to sleep. 

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Ares woke up, sunlight coming in a window. He grinned. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it. But first, he had to find Xena. 

'Ares?' Xena came into the temple, looking around until she saw him, in the shadows of a corner. 

'Took you long enough, didn't it?' He said rather than asked, as he walked up to her. 

'I was waiting for the right moment.' She answered, and stepped away from him, so he wasn't so close. 

'You're just making this harder, you know.' He circled her, watching for a drop in her defense. None of her emotions showed on her face, nor on his. 

'Can't you take a challenge?' Xena asked, drawing her sword. 

Ares smiled, and pulled out his own. 'Winner takes all?' 

'Sounds good to me.' 

They fought. Sometimes one would push the other against a wall, but neither was winning. Then, Ares lost his concentration for a second and Xena had pinned him to the ground, his sword lying a few feet away. 

'Looks like I win.' 

Xena stood up, then gave Ares a hand. Ares looked at her and saw his entire life, all that mattered, in her. "Xena?' He asked, as they moved closer, till they were touching.

'Ares?' they put their arms around each other, and said three more words before they kissed. 

'I love you.' Together, the way it was meant to be. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ok. So, is it any good? If not, it's only my first. i hope u like it, though. Well, I gotta go. 

cya!


End file.
